


A concept

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Each Chapter will contain a concept that I personally think would have made the series better.
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher, Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Kudos: 4





	1. Robin

Robin 

Yes, I know Robin died in the comics and I'm not saying I would have changed that happening in the series although the concept of doing so and where it could be taken is an interesting one. And at some point probably will explore that, but that's for another time. 

Concept 

I would have had Robin be an independent journalist, who has a website where usually she uploads local news. Nothing massive or impressive just a site at most gets a hundred views. Robin tells Hughie that she's got a big scoop, one that will take her from independent journalist reporting mundane local news on her site to every news outlet in the country wanting her to work for them.

The next day she is found dead from a drug overdose. Hughie knows Robin never touched drugs and becomes convinced that whatever the big scoop was, someone killed her to keep her quiet. 

His dad thinks it is his grief talking and refuses to listen to him that Robin was murdered which leads to an argument and Hughie storming out. Hughie goes to an old diner he and Robin used to visit when they first started dating. When Butcher sits down and gives him a USB stick with a message on from her before getting and up leaving. Hughie tries to follow him but Butcher gives him the slip.

Hughie watches a video message from Robin. Robin tells him she had found out Vought isn't everything that it seems and for the last few weeks, she had been working with Butcher to prove it. But the last few days she had noticed she was being followed and that she is scared. And that she loves him and she wanted him to know that in case anything happened to her.

*End* 

This would have given Robin more of a role than just Hughie girlfriend who died, how sad he'll be over in it a few episodes don't worry thing the show did. It adds a bit of mystery, a connection to Butcher and sets things up nicely which I will cover in chapter 2. 


	2. Becca Butcher, Ryan

Becca Butcher and Ryan Butcher 

I think we can all agree Becca was done dirty throughout the series. As was Ryan tbh 

Concept

The Becca is alive and so is Ryan reveal should have happened for the audience only at the end of series one. This would have given the chance to focus on both without Butcher or Homelander being centric to it all. I would have had in the last episode of season 1 instead of Madelyn being killed off the season-ending with Butcher and Homelander showdown that takes Teddy life while Madelyn was at Becca's. (I will go more into that at Madelyn's concept)

Having season 2 with the audience aware but Butcher and Homelander not it would have given the chance to explore her trauma, what type of mother she was, the struggle of raising the son of the man that r*ped her all the while loving that child more than anything. 

Her desperation to keep Ryan safe in this fake world created by Vought while aching to leave it. 

Random scenes of thought (just a few examples)

Ryan asking if he has any grandparents or aunts or uncles after watching a TV show. Becca lying saying she was an only child and her parents died in a car accident. 

Becca trying to figure out a way to bring the power down, to cause a blackout so she can escape with Ryan if she needs to.

Ryan getting angry and accidentally shooting lasers from his eyes. Becca being scared and Madelyn coming to the compound to talk to him. Becca being confused about whether Madelyn is an ally and cares about them or simply just wants Ryan kept away from Homelander. 

Getting to know both Becca and Ryan as more than a plot point which was dull af tbh and building up to when Butcher finds out they are alive and Homelander finding out he has a son.


End file.
